moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Odyssey/Credits
Note (Opening) * The musical performances contained in this rock odyssey are recreations and imitations of some of the popular performances of the rock and roll era. Opening Credits * "Rock Odyssey" * Narrator - Scatman Crothers * Written by: Joseph Barbera, Neal Barbera, Robert Taylor * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna, Robert Taylor Note (Ending) * The musical performances contained in this rock odyssey are recreations and imitations of some of the popular performances of the rock and roll era. Ending Credits * Story Direction: Robert Taylor * Music Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Musical Re-Creator: Hoyt S. Curtin * Character Design: Sandra Berez, Robert Taylor * Layout Supervision and Production Design: Tony Sgroi, E. Michael Mitchell * Layout: P.J. Alvarado, Jr., Kurt Anderson, Walter Brogan, Moe Gollub, Lianna Kelley, Tony Sgroi, Robert Smith, Marty Strudler, Richard Ung, Bob Singer, Philip Ortiz * Animation Supervisors: Charles Downs and Jay Sarbry * Animation: Frank Andrina, Michael Oliva, Harold Ambro, Rudolph Cataldi, John Walker, Sr., George Scribner, Margaret Nichols, James Stribling, Robert Goe, Charles Downs, Edward DeMattia, Ernesto Lopez, Michael Rochon, Roderick Maki, Sean Newton, Constatin Mustatea, Marlene Robinson May, Irvin Spence, Jesse Cosio, Arthur Roman, Spencer Peel, Oliver Callahan, Joanna Romersa, David Brewster * Assistant Animation: Bronwen Barry, Merry K. Clingen, Jan Naylor, Alex Topete * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artists: Fernando Arce, Gilbert DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Martin Forte, Dennis Venizelos, James Hickey, Paul Julian, Flamarion Ferreira, Katsuyoshi Hozumi, Michelle Moen, Lorraine Marue, Bill Proctor, Robert Gentle, Eric Heschong, Andrew Phillipson, Phillip Phillipson, Michael Humphries, Victoria Jensen, Jeff Richards, Bonnie Goodknight, Jeff Riche * Special Electronic Animation: Ron Hays * Animation Checking Supervisors: Paul Strickland and Barbara Wiles * Animation Checking: Jackie Banks, Gina Bradley, Pat Helmuth, Kim Patterson, Cheryl White * Final Checking: Shannon Mary Fallis-Kane, Nelda Ridley * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Ink & Paint: Judy Champin, Casey Clayton, Shannon Mary Fallis-Kane, John Fredriksen, Hetta Van Elk * Xerography: Star Wirth, Richard Wilson * Color Models: Karen Greslie * Special Effects Consultant: Evelyn Sherwood * Creative Consultant: Bill Perez * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Glenn Higa, Brandy Hill, Raymond Lee, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, David Valentine, Roy Wade, Jerry Whittington * Editorial Supervisor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Editors: Warner Leighton, Margaret Webb * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad, C.A.S. * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinators: Richard Leon and Mike Rowland * Music Consultation and Licensing by: Karyn M. Ulman * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke ** "Rock It (Prime Jive)" *** Composed by: Roger Taylor *** Performed by: Paul DeKorte and Doug Boyd ** "Blue Suede Shoes" *** Composed by Carl Perkins *** Performed by Robert Jason ** "The Great Pretender" *** Composed by Buck Ram *** Performed by Paul DeKorte, Mitch Gordon, Richard Bolks, James Gilstrap and Ron Hicklin ** "Searchin'" *** Composed by: Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller *** Performed by: Billy Richards, Herman Channey, Bobby Sheen and Bobby Nunn ** "Blueberry Hill" *** Composed by: Al Lewis, Larry Stock and Vincent Rose *** Performed by: James Gilstrap ** "Great Balls of Fire" *** Composed by: Jack Hammer and Otis Blackwell *** Performed by: Robert Jason ** "Bye Bye Love" *** Composed by: Boudleaux Bryant and Felice Bryant *** Performed by: Jerry Whitman and Ron Hicklin ** "Till We Meet Again" *** Composed by: Ray Egan and Richard A. Whiting *** Performed by: Loulie Jean Norman ** "Roll Over Beethoven" *** Composed by: Chuck Berry *** Performed by: Robert Jason ** "Help" *** Composed by: John Lennon and Paul McCartney *** Performed by: Paul DeKorte, Doug Boyd and Ron Hicklin ** "Satisfaction" *** Composed by: Mick Jagger and Keith Richards *** Performed by: Jim Haas and Ron Hicklin ** "For What It's Worth" *** Composed by: Stephen Stills *** Performed by: Paul DeKorte and Robert Jason ** "Aquarius" *** Composed by: Galt MacDermot, James Rado and Gerome Ragni *** Performed by: Ron Harris, Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Paul DeKorte, Mitch Gordon, Myrna Matthews, Sandie Hall and Ron Hicklin ** "Purple Haze" *** Composed by Jimi Hendrix *** Performed by the Hanna-Barbera Orchestra ** "Blowin' in the Wind" *** Composed by Bob Dylan *** Performed by the Hanna-Barbera Orchestra ** "You Keep Me Hangin' On" *** Composed by: Eddie Holland, Lamont Dozier and Brian Holland *** Performed by: Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Myrna Matthews and Sandie Hall ** "Bad, Bad Leroy Brown" *** Composed by: Jim Croce *** Performed by: Myrna Matthews, Sandie Hall, Robert Jason and Gail Farrell ** "Rock the Boat" *** Composed by: Wally Holmes *** Performed by: Jess Harnell, Jon Joyce and Sandie Hall ** "Yesterday" *** Composed by John Lennon and Paul McCartney *** Performed by Doug Boyd ** "Yesterdays" *** Composed by: Jerome Kern and Otto A. Harbach *** Performed by: the Hanna-Barbera Orchestra ** "I Really Don't Want to Know" *** Composed by: Howard Barnes and Don Robertson *** Performed by: Paul DeKorte, Mitch Gordon, Richard Bolks, Robert Jason and Ron Harris ** "Summer Breeze" *** Composed by: Jim Seals and Dash Crofts *** Performed by: Paul DeKorte and Doug Boyd ** "I'm a Woman" *** Composed by: Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller *** Performed by: Madeline Vergari ** "Stayin' Alive" *** Composed by: Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb and Maurice Gibb *** Performed by: Robert Jason ** "On the Road Again" *** Composed by: Willie Nelson *** Performed by: Paul DeKorte and Robert Jason ** "Just the Way You Are" *** Composed by: Billy Joel *** Performed by: Paul DeKorte, Doug Boyd and Ron Hicklin ** "Wake Me Up Before You Go Go" *** Composed by: George Michael *** Performed by: Paul DeKorte, Sandie Hall, Ron Hicklin and Edie Lehmann Boddicker ** "Old Time Rock and Roll" *** Composed by: George Jackson and Tom Jones III *** Performed by: Jess Harnell, Jon Joyce and Sandie Hall * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:Credits